


His Sweet Girl

by kylos_pumpkin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety, Comforting, DDLG, Daddy Dom Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo Ren in Love, Little Space, No Sex, Panic Attack, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader Insert, Self-Harm, Soft Kylo Ren, Submissive Reader, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylos_pumpkin/pseuds/kylos_pumpkin
Summary: You have a nightmare and Kylo comforts you. No sex involved!! Ddlg aspects as reader goes into a more childlike headspace.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	His Sweet Girl

You were shaking as you brought the razor up to your skin. It was the middle of the night when you had woken up sobbing and covered in sweat, your nightmare having sent you into a panic attack. 

You should have contacted Kylo, but it was way too early in the morning and you didn’t want to disturb him, his sleep was important - he needed it more than you needed to be consoled. So you turned to the only thing you knew would quiet the negative thoughts in your head. 

It was something you had always struggled with, and you knew it wasn’t healthy, but it worked - even if it was only a temporary fix. Kylo was aware of your problem with self-harm, and often managed to talk you down before you even felt the urge to hurt yourself. But when you were alone in your own quarters, Kylo wasn’t there to help you; and he would be asleep right now, anyway.

You were about to let the razor cut through your flesh when your blaster doors opened and Kylo rushed into your bedroom. He was attuned to your force signature and so had woken up at your distress - you were in such pain psychologically that he knew he needed to get to you as quickly as he could. He needed to be there for you.

“No no, sweetheart” he soothed, quickly moving so he was in front of you, taking the razor from your hand. You were staring up at him like a deer caught in headlights, confused as to why he was there with you.

Before you could even think about trying to speak, your body reacted on instinct and your arms lifted up towards him, hands opening and closing to indicate you wanted to be held. You couldn’t help it, Kylo being with you whilst you were in such a vulnerable state caused you to slip into your more childish headspace.

Kylo took you into his arms immediately, wrapping his arms protectively around you before sitting on the edge of your bed and pulling you as close to him as possible. One hand guided your head to the crook of his neck whilst the other stroked your back softly.

You sobbed, latching on to the front of his sweater. Your whole body shook as you cried, feeling like your mind was going to explode with all of the overwhelming thoughts. Kylo kept a tight hold on you, making sure you knew he was with you.

“What happened, Princess?” He asked slowly, softly. He was aware that you were regressing, you had done this before - just not under these circumstances - so he knew just how to look after you, knew exactly what you needed. Kylo was patient in waiting for your response, knowing you weren’t very talkative like this but needing to know what had happened in order to help.

“N-nightm-mare” you stuttered out, your voice muffled by his skin. It didn’t matter though, Kylo’s had heard you loud and clear - he was always so focused on you.

“It’s alright baby, Daddy’s got you. Nothing can hurt you now” he reassured, kissing your shoulder and letting you cry as much as you needed.

It broke his heart to see you in such a state - your mind was so open right now and he could hear your every thought; how you truly believed you weren’t good enough, how guilty you felt for waking him, how scared you were after your bad dream. He would’ve delved deeper to find out what your nightmare was about, but didn’t want to risk you having to relive it, so decided he’d ask you when you felt strong enough.

It was only after a while he noticed how both you and your bed sheets were soaked in sweat, he was so focused on you that he hadn’t even realised. He needed to clean you up, but waited until your sobs reduced to sniffles before bringing it up.

“Can I give you a bath, sweet girl? Clean you up so you feel nice and comfortable?” He asked, and only when you nodded against him did he get up from the bed and carry you bridal style to the bathroom. Without letting go of you, he turned on the water and let the bath fill up, adding some sandalwood fragrance which he knew was your favourite - and also helped you sleep.

Whilst he was waiting, he set you down on the countertop and pulled away from you so he could help you out of your clothes. You whined at the loss of contact, but did as you were told; lifting your arms up so he could take off your top and then lifting your hips for him to remove your shorts. 

He checked the temperature of the water to make sure it was just right before picking up your naked body and gently placing you into the bath. Your body relaxed slightly at the scent and the warmth of the water, but one of your hands remained latched onto Kylo’s bicep, afraid he might leave.

“I’m not going anywhere, little one” he reassured as he grabbed your body wash and a loofah. Carefully, he started to wash your body, ridding you of the sweat and making you feel fresh again. It was strictly platonic when you were like this, Kylo just wanted to take care of you, and that’s all you wanted too. 

You remained silent as he washed your hair, rubbing the shampoo into your scalp before washing it out using a small cup filled with water. Kylo could feel you settling a bit more, the bath having made you feel less disgusting.

“My good girl” he praised as he lifted you out of the water once you were finished and wrapped you in a fluffy towel. 

Kylo decided he was going to take you back to his quarters where he could properly look after you, there was no way he would let you go back to sleep by yourself in sweat soaked sheets. So, he grabbed his cloak to cover you up further and carried you out of your quarters, to his. 

It didn’t take long to get to his quarters, and nobody had seen you which Kylo was relieved about. He was so protective over you that he would’ve killed anyone who had seen you in such a vulnerable state.

He placed you on his bed and helped dry you off before stepping away to get you something to wear. You whimpered as he walked away, suddenly feeling lost in his absence. You tucked your knees up to your chest and wrapped your arms around them, your lip started to tremble and you could feel the tears welling up in your eyes again. 

Kylo returned only moments after, taking your chin and tilting your head up to look at him.

“Hey, I’m right here. Don’t cry, I’m here” he soothed, tugging one of his large sweaters over your frame. It was huge on you, reaching your knees and you were hit with a sense of comfort. He took the towel and proceeded to dry your hair with it, knowing that using a hairdryer would overwhelm your senses and make you panic again. Once he was done, he tossed the towel away and joined you on the bed, pulling you close to him.

“Hair?” you asked sheepishly with a sniffle, and he instantly knew what you wanted. He smiled at you, even though you couldn’t see, and positioned you so you were sat in between his legs. 

“Of course, sweetheart” He began braiding your hair, just as his mother had taught him, making sure it was perfect for you. You closed your eyes and focused on the feeling of his fingers gently weaving your hair into two braids. He would leave gentle kisses on your hair as he worked, a constant reminder that he was there with you, in the present.

As soon as he was finished, he moved your body so you were facing him and then placed kisses on your forehead, cheeks and nose before guiding you to lie down with him. You instantly snuggled into him, your hands grabbing onto his shirt, and deeply inhaled his scent to settle yourself.

“Daddy?” You asked, and Kylo’s heart bloomed at how innocent you sounded.

“Yes, little one?” he responded, wrapping one arm around you to keep you close and stroke your back.

“I-I... I’m sorry I-I w-woke you…” you apologised, and Kylo shushed you immediately.

“I’m not upset that you woke me up, princess. Daddy is always going to look after you, even in the middle of the night” he reassured you, and you knew he was telling the truth - Kylo was the only person that had ever looked after you like this, put your needs before anyone else’s. You felt loved.

You opened your mouth again to thank him, but he stopped you before you could. 

“Try to go back to sleep for me, little one, Daddy will be here to keep you safe if you have another bad dream” Kylo knew how difficult it was for you to speak properly in this headspace, so he saved you the struggle. He knew how much you appreciated his care, it was all he could feel coming from you. 

You nodded against him, and relaxed in his arms. He muttered soft words of endearment whilst continuing to stroke your back. It didn’t take long for you to drift back to sleep, and you knew that your mind would stay calm as long as Kylo stayed close.

As you fell asleep in his arms, Kylo decided he was going to ask you to move into his quarters. There was no way he could risk you hurting yourself again like you almost had done after your nightmare. He could always keep you safe if you shared the same space. 

He kissed the top of your head once more before allowing himself to fall asleep too, your small frame perfectly fitting next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! I hope this can bring as much comfort to you as it did to me when I wrote it. Thank you so much for reading, I love you all <3


End file.
